Vacaiones paradisíacas
by Zaphi-chan
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Yukito y Touya se van a una playa de lujo,¿Qué apsará cuando les ataque la atracción?. Parejas definitivas: ? SS ? ?, algunos líos amorosos poco serios


Summary: Después de haber transformados las Clow Cards, Sakura, Shaoran Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y Meiling viajaran a una lujosa playa. SS, y líos amorosos: TT, ShT, YT, NT,…

Acabará como menos imaginan, dedicado a Azura ¡amiga mia!

Aclaración: Tengo claro una cosa que voy a decir ahora: este fic acaba con un SS, así que no os preocupéis…

Shaoran y Sakura estaban dando un pequeño paseo por una pequeña costa. , Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y Meiling habían ido de viaje para pasar sus vacaciones de verano.

Sakura miraba encandilada a Shaoran, mientras este le devolvía la mirada. No todo estaba tan claro como parecía, Shaoran había empezado a sentir algo hacia una de sus amigas: Tomoyo. Sakura, como era de esperarse, no tenía ni idea, y Shaoran ya no estaba tan seguro de su amor por Sakura, y tenía un lío de sentimientos hacia Tomoyo ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Shaoran ¿estás bien?- dijo una preocupada Sakura.

Shaoran la miró

-Parecías disgustado y pensando en algo… ¿Ocurre algo?-

-no pasa nada, Sakura- le explicó un Shaoran no muy convencido.

Sakura agarró el brazo de su novio con fuera, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

----------------------------

En una de las habitaciones del hotel, mas concretamente en la de Tomoyo, se encontraba esta junto a meiling, ésta última estaba de pesada, y no dejaba de hablar sobre cotilleos absurdos.

-Pues mira, luego…- contaba meiling

-Meiling, ya he escuchado la segunda parte de la historia que le ocurrió tu abuela.

-¡Ah! Vale perdona, entonces te contaré la tercera parte…-

-¡Meiling! Ya me has contado las 23,7 partes de la historia de tu abuela, por favor, cállate-

-Bueno, vale, no te pongas así. Mmm, Oye, me lo he preguntado, ¿a ti quién te gusta?

Eso tomó a Tomoyo por sorpresa, quien se ruborizó.

-¿Qué dices Meiling? No me gusta nadie-

-Te creería si no fuera porque te has sonrojado hasta arriba, venga, di, di, di-

-Meiling, ya vale, te dije que nadie… entendiste NADIE-

-Si claro, pues te contaré otra vez la historia de mi abuela…

-Vale, vale, me gusta alguien- Estaba claro que era mejor decírselo a tener que tragarse el tostón de historias.

-¿se puede saber quién es?- preguntó Meiling

-¡Eso no te lo voy a decir!-

-Bueno, al menos una pista… mmm… ¿ha venido con nosotros?

Tomoyo se puso más roja aún

-Supongo que eso es un sí. ¿Quién será el afortunado?, Yukito- dijo observando a Tomoyo- Shaoran, Touya- al decir este nombre Tomoyo miró hacia la colcha donde estaba sentada.

-¡Dios! ¡Te gusta el hermano de Sakura!- decía Meiling sorprendida

-Vale, si, pero no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos.- en realidad, ella quería confiárselo a Meiling, pero le daba un corte… menos mal que solo tuvo que exagerar sus movimientos (jejeje)- prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…- dijo Tomoyo

-Si claro y que mas, esto lo tiene que saber todo el mundo- mala opción habérselo confiado a ella, ahora mañana antes de despertarse, medio mundo sabrá que le gustaba Touya, y con mala suerte éste también lo sabría.

-¡MEILING, COMO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE ALGO A ALGUIÉN TE JURO QUE…! decía una Tomoyo furiosa.

A meiling le salió una gota en la cabeza (U)

-Tomoyo, tranquila…- decía con miedo- no se lo diré a nadie.

Meiling salió de su habitación mientras gritaba alegría.

----------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Yukito y Touya se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes del hotel, llamado "el cisne"

Los colores que predominaban eran el azul, que decoraba las paredes, las sillas y las mesas. Al final estaba la barra de un bar, en medio, había unas escaleras de caracol y en el espacio que quedaba, había una estatua en forma de cisne mirando hacia arriba, mientras que de su pico brotaba un chorro muy fino de agua, y a su alrededor otros surgían. Todo el bar estaba recorrido por canales de agua, y decorados con luces que hacía que ésta brillara

Las mesas estaban situadas alrededor de esa escultura y el techo de la estructura había ventanales gigantes por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna.

-Que bien se está aquí ¿no te parece Touya?- dijo Yukito

-La verdad es que sí- dijo Touya como molesto.

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-…Simplemente… no me gusta que ese mocoso se pase el día con mi hermana-

-No te preocupes por eso, Touya- decía Yukito- es normal que sientas algo de celos, es tu hermana y está con un chico, pero es normal para su edad- Yukito estaba sonriendo

-¬¬ Yo no tengo celos.-

-¡Claro que los tienes, Touya! Como te cuesta aceptarlo…-

-¬¬-

--

----------------------------------------------

Meiling se había ido a su habitación, y ella había salido por los pasillos simplemente para que corriera el aire

En una de las intersecciones que hacían los corredores, se encontraba una gran terraza. Tomoyo, curiosa, se dirigió hacia allí. La puerta no cedió hasta después de unos cuantos intentos, y cuando la logró abrir, el frío viento llegó a su ser refrescándola.

Salió afuera, lo único que había era una mesa redonda y cuatro sillas alrededor de color rojo, el suelo era una moqueta de color morado.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, y observó el hermoso paisaje.

No sabía desde cuando se sentía atraída hacia a Touya, pero estaba convencida de que tampoco quería salir él, era simplemente atracción.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura y Shaoran ya habían terminado de dar su paseo, y también habían estado hablando sobre lo que iban ha hacer durante su estancia y dándose mil besos por el camino. De todos modos, Sakura no había notado que Shaoran no había estado del todo atento a sus conversaciones. Se estaba preguntado si seguía sintiendo esa atracción por Tomoyo, que de tanto pensarlo lo único que había conseguido era confundirlo más, aparte de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Ya habían llegado a las grandes puertas del hotel, y entraron.

-Bueno Shaoran, no se me había ocurrido pero, ¿dónde vamos a dormir?- dijo mientras se desperezaba.

-Por el momento, nos tocará esperar a los demás, dijeron que a las 23:30 estemos aquí para saber cuales iban a ser nuestras habitaciones…- Shaoran miró el reloj, eran las 23:00

-Si, la verdad me alegro que Tomoyo nos haya invitado-

Como estaba bastante claro, Tomoyo era quien había pagado la estancia en el hotel durante todo un mes.

-Oye Shaoran, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?- dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Shaoran.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que bares debería haber por aquí-

Se dirigieron hacia una puerta, donde lo que mas resaltaba era una estatua en forma de cisne

----------------------------------------------

Meiling, después de enterarse de que a Tomoyo le gustaba Touya, se fue al vestíbulo del hotel, el reloj marcaba las 22:50 (NZ: se supone que esto no va todo seguido, esto es lo que hizo meiling mientras SS estaban paseando)

Miró que había una puerta que dirigía a un bar decorado con colores azules.

Entró por la puerta, y se dirigió a la barra del bar.

-¿Qué desea tomar?- dijo un barman.

-mmm… pues, me apetece un cóctel de piña-

-El camarero se fue, y mientras tanto meiling vio su reloj de muñeca: eran las 23:00 ya.

Se fijó en la puerta y vio como Sakura y Shaoran entraban cogidos de la mano ¡Que buena pareja formaban!

-Su pedido- dijo el barman, dejándole el vaso al lado suyo. Estaba decorado con una sombrillita de papel color morado, y en el vaso estaba el slogan del bar donde ponía "el cisne"

-¡Que rápido!- dijo Meiling sorprendida por la rapidez.

Cogió el cóctel y se dirigió hacia la pareja sacudiendo la mano

-¡Shaoran, Sakura!- decía gritando.

-¡Mira, ahí está meiling!- decía Sakura emocionada.

-¡Que pronto venís! ¿No?, se supone que hemos quedado a y media, ahora son… y diez-

-Si, hemos llegado muy pronto, no nos hemos dado cuenta- le contaba Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no os tomáis algo? Ya que no nos queda mas remedio que esperar…- dijo mientras daba un sorbo.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Shaoran.

----------------------------------------------

Yukito y Touya seguían tomando lo que habían pedido, prácticamente estaban cenando. Mientras Yukito se había tomado todo un plato de spaghetti (mas grande de lo que se imaginan) Touya apenas había tomado bocado, al parecer, no le gustaba nada tener que soportar que Sakura y Shaoran estén saliendo juntos.

La puerta se abrió, y vio como Meiling entraba, que hablaba con el Barman y este se iba, miraba su reloj y rato después el camarero volvía con lo que habría pedido, Meiling puso cara de sorprendida, luego vio que meiling miraba hacia la puerta y como empezaba a sonreír mientras se daba la vuelta a coger su bebida e iba corriendo hacia alguien.

-¡Shaoran, Sakura!- decía eufórica

Alguien no, los dos tórtolos acababa de entrar, cosa que no era de agrado para Touya, genial.

-Anda, al parecer ya han bajado todos, ¿qué tal si vamos ya a decidir las habitaciones ya?- dijo Yukito.

-¡Yukito! Contándonos a nosotros somos 5 y hemos venido 6-

-¿eh?- Yukito empezó a contar las personas

-4…5- acabó de contar- ¡Ahí va! Pues falta uno… mmm ¡Ah, claro! Falta Kero-

-¿Qué? ¿El peluche ha venido?-

-Touya, ¿no lo sabías? Claro que ha venido, ya saber por si las moscas dijo él-

-Pues entonces somos 7-

-Pues no sé quien puede faltar…-

-…-

-…-

-…- Touya estaba mirando mal a Yukito.

-¡Ah, claro! Falta…- Yukito le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-…¬¬- a Touya le salta la sien.

-Falta, falta, falta, falta- cada vez decía la palabra falta mas deprisa- ¡Ah!- Yukito abre los ojos mucho- Falta Tomoyo.

-¡Aleluya!-dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

----------------------------------------------

Tomoyo estaba absorta mirando a la luna, cuando miró su reloj de pulsera. Marcaban las 23:25.

Aún no era muy tarde, llegaría.

Tomoyo como que no es muy tarde, si bajar te cuesta 10 minutos.

Tomoyo, o aligeras o llegaremos tarde.

Ella se levantó corriendo mientras decía "¡Rápido, que llegó tarde!"

Mientras iba corriendo no se dio cuenta de que uno estaba por ahí andando entre los pasillos, y Tomoyo se estrelló contra él, tirándole a él también al suelo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!- decía con la respiración entrecortada mientras se enderezaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico, preocupado. No se veía muy bien, pero Tomoyo podía jurar que era pelinegro.

-Sí, estoy muy bien ¡Lo siento!- dijo cuando volvió a iniciar la carrera.

Pero algo la detuvo, el chico le había cogido de su nívea mano, y ella paró en seco, completamente ruborizada.

-Me resultas muy familiar- Tomoyo al oír esto se asustó, no sabía porque, pero le daba mala espina.

-Pu… ¿puedes soltarme, por favor?- Tomoyo le estaba mirando, y el chico se dio cuenta de lo roja que estaba. Luego ya le soltó la mano.

-Gracias- y se volvió a ir corriendo.

----------------------------------------------

-Vaya, ya son y media y Tomoyo no suele llegar tarde ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- sakura estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Sakura, no te preocupes, seguro que vendrá pronto, todo el mundo tiene despistes- Shaoran le dio un beso, mientras la abrazaba.

-Tranquilo, Touya,- decía Yukito a su mejor amigo.

-Como quieres que esté tranquilo con ese mocoso al lado de mi hermana…- decía touya.

-¡Miren, ahí está Tomoyo!- decía meiling señalando hacia ella.

-¡perdón por el retraso!- decía con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado, Tomoyo?

-Tranquila Sakura, solo me he entretenido --

-Menos mal que llegas, ahora ¿dinos? Cuales serán nuestras habitaciones-

-Pues, como hay tres habitaciones, dormiremos de dos en dos. Mi madre organizó las habitaciones- Sacó un papel del bolsillo de sus jeans (NZ. ¿Alguna vez Tomoyo ha llevado vaqueros o.O?)- A ver, Touya y Yukito dormirán juntos, Sakura y Shaoran en otra habitación y eso nos deja a mí y a meiling durmiendo juntas-

-¡Bien! Estaré contigo todo el día ¡Que ilusión Shaoran!- Sakura le da un frenético abrazo, y éste le correspondía.

-Bueno, Vámonos ya a nuestros cuartos, si queréis hacer algún cambio simplemente decírmelos para hacer los cambios que necesitemos.-

Todos ya se fueron a sus cuartos.

-¿así que Tomoyo, eh? Eres más interesante de lo que me parecías en un principio- estas palabras las decía un pelinegro que se encontraba al lado de la puerta del bar "el cisne"

NA:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal os pareció? ¡A mi me encanta esta historia! ., Simplemente empecé a escribirla después de leerme la tira de fics ¡jajajaja!

Espero vuestros RR, para saber vuestra opinión, y también si queréis que aparezca algún otro personaje ¿vale? Pero que sea de la serie ¡Mua jajajajaja!

Bueno, hasta que las notas de autora, espero vuestros comentarios


End file.
